Madame Blueberry (episode)
Opening Countertop In the beginning Bob sees Larry driving a new pink jeep. When asking about it Larry said he wanted it all his life and he's finally got it. Bob asks Larry how happy he is to have his car. In reply Larry says he is not satisfied yet until he gets other vehicles from the same corporation such as a camper, a RV, a hang-glider, and a jet-ski. Bob decides that it is a good topic for their episode and tries to think of a story. However, the French Peas say that when they lived in France years before, they had become famous when they had written a story with the type of topic called Madame Blueberry. Bob and Larry watch "Madame Blueberry". Part 1 Madame Blueberry is a beautiful woman living at a tree-house in France with her family, friends and butlers, Bob and Larry. However Madame Blueberry is very "blue" and sings it everyday to Bob and Larry. The daily basis is Bob and Larry come just to hear Madame complain about stuff she does not have and how she is miserable in life. The only happiness she gets is staring at pictures of possessiong her friends, relatives and neighbors have. One day Larry spots a new store being built about 0.6 miles away from Madame's tree house. They watch it over time being constructed and it is finished when the building is given a sign; Stuff-Mart. Seconds after the store is finished being built, three salesmen come to Madame's tree house to offer her sales. When they step in her house, they use conniving skills to convince her that to be happy you must have more things. They claim to her that their department corporation has everything she needs to be happy. Despite Bob advising Madame to take God's advice on being happy, Madame falls under the materialistic temptations and agrees to see the corporation. His Cheeseburger Meanwhile Larry is preparing his new Silly-Song segment but Archibald again interrupts the segment. Archibald informs Larry that the show staff's bosses have ordered them to cancel Silly Songs with Larry and replace it as a result of Larry's outcome of the Song of the Cebu from the previous episode. Archibald alse reveals his support on the cancellation and when Larry asks on what to do next Archibald taunts Larry for not being able to change the bosses' minds on the change. At the same time, the new segment titled "Love Songs with Mr. Lunt" debuts and Mr. Lunt sing about a fictional person that falls in love with a cheeseburger. Part 2 Meanwhile Madame Blueberry, Bob, Larry and the salesmen go to the Stuff-Mart. On the way Madame Blueberry gets distracted when seeing a little girl living on the streets with her family. It is her birthday and she can only afford a piece of apple pie and oatmeal for her birthday dinner. Despite her poverty the girl sings a thanksfulness song thanking God for what she has. This confuses Madame Blueberry for a few moments until the salesmen get worried that their commercials will die over-time of her seeing this and change the subject to the Stuff-Mart. Madame Blueberry enters the store to see a giant room filled with all kinds of possessions on sale; stretching for miles and thousands of yards. She is speechless and "woozy" out of excitement. Madame Blueberry spends hours and hours buying nearly everything in the store. She finds and buys stuff she does not need such as sinks, pillows, teddy bears, a tree-chopping machine, tables, furniture, etc. As the store begins to empty of possessions, the salesmen offer Madame Blueberry to have employees deliver the stuff to her house as she keeps shopping. That evening Madame Blueberry, Bob and Larry are eating at the store restaurant food court. Bob then says they have plenty and asks Madame if they can go home. Madame Blueberry is so excited by what she has bought that she refuses. However seconds later they notice a young boy asking his father for a toy train set. They overhear the boy rant out stuff such as how he saw it on TV, wanted it forever, and he begs to have it. His father sadly tells him that he cannot affort it but offers a ball instead. After a moment of thinking, Junior gladly accepts and sings the same thankfulness song the girl sang earlier. This makes Madame so shocked that she has a revelation; possessions do not bring happiness but happy hearts do. When the salesmen offer her more stuff such as a toaster oven, Madame angrily tells them that she is done giving in to their fake commercial temptations and gets a refund for her possessions she does not want anymore. When leaving the Stuff-Mart no longer in debt, however they see that the deliveries are still being performed despite the stuff no longer being hers; and that her tree house is so obese from the weight that is is tipping over towards the deep lake behind her house. Bob and Madame grab onto carts and speedily drive down the sandy roads to the house to call off the deliveries but by the time they reach it, the final bought possession has already been put in her house. Bob and Madame can only watch in horror as her possessions (and an employee) fall out of her back door and sink in the deep lake. The sudden loss of weight causes the tree-house to be catapulted in the sky, and to land onto the Stuff-Mart parking lot. Upon impact the tree-house collapes in on itself. That night Madame Blueberry is now homeless but she survives because she befriends the girl's family, the boy and father who offer her shelter for her similar attitude to theirs. Despite being homeless and no longer rich, Madame is so happy that she knows everything will be fine with her friends. Closing Countertop In the wrap-up, Bob and Larry are crying because the story was beautiful until the French Peas ask them to stop. In the ending they show a Bible verse from Proverbs 15:27a "He who is greedy who gain troubles his own house." Larry then concludes that he is now happy for what he has no matter if he gets his vehicles or not. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *The Scallions *The French Peas *Madame Blueberry *Dad Asparagus *Annie *Annie's Parents *Goliath (Banner) *Fibrilious Minimus (Banner) *Jimmy Gourd (Banner) *Jerry Gourd *Mr. Lunt *Burger Bell Clown *Archibald Asparagus *Buzz-Saw Louie (Banner) *Phil Winklestien (Banner) *Art Bigotti Asparagus (Banner) *Pa Grape (Banner) *Gladis Mushroom (Banner) *Butterfly *Woman Voice (Singing) Trivia *'Moral:' Be thankful for what you had. *3rd time, Silly Songs are replaced. 1st was God Wants Me to Forgive Them?, and 2nd was Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space. **Although, this is the first time of the 3 that has a song in the middle of the show. **Maybe this is based off Salmon and the First Thanksgiving Day. *This is the first TV appearance of Madame Blueberry. *Pa Grape is in His Picture *Buzz saw Louie in This Picture of The Doll Collection *Lovey Asparagus is in The Picture *Gladis Mushroom is in this Picture *Art Bigotti is in His Picture *Phil Winklestien is in The Picture *Dad Carrot is in The Picture *Fibrilious Minimus is in his Picture in the Food Court. *Goliath is in his Picture in the Food Court. *The name was conceived before "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?!" was in production, in which Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki were thinking of spoofing classic literature, according to the behind the scenes and audio commentary of, "God Want's Me To Forgive Them?!?". *The trailer said it would be out in 1998 from "Extremely Silly Songs!" by Word Entertainment, but that was the Lyrick Studios trailer. Word Entertainment released it in July 21, 1998, while Lyrick Studios released it in October 5, 1999. *This is Cara Bukavski's Last Episode *This is Mark Buczek's First Episode *This is Chuck Ramsey's First Episode *This is James Breckenridge's First Episode *This is Steve Leeper's First Episode *This is Scott Nelson's First Episode *This is John Wahba's First Episode *This is Chris Olsen's Last Episode. He has been working on VeggieTales ever since Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *This is Jeremy Vickery's First Episode *This is Daniel O'Brien's First Episode *Madame Blueberry is take off the classic French novel "Madame Bovary". *This is one of Mike Nawrocki's 3 favorite episodes. The other two are Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed and Are You My Neighbor? Gallery Madame Blueberry prototype VHS cover (3D edit).jpg|1997 cover Blueberry 1998 cover.jpg|1998 cover Blueberry 1999 cover.jpg|1999 cover Blueberry 1999 spine.jpg|1999 spine Blueberry 1999 back cover.jpg|1999 back cover Blueberry 2003 VHS cover.jpg|2003 VHS cover Blueberry 2003 DVD cover.jpg|2003 DVD cover Blueberry 2003 DVD back cover.jpg|2003 DVD back cover Category:Episodes Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Junior's Favorite Stories Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:The End Of Silliness Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Englishman with an Omelet